


What about at the office?

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara have been together for a few months now. Everything seems great, but Cat is having a hard time being open about their relationship at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about at the office?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely begins with established Supercat. Cat knows Kara is Supergirl. Also, I managed to get my opinion on the age gap into this one.

They were both breathing heavily. Cat, more so. The wave of her orgasm was wearing off. She lay limply on her back. Kara was beside her, kissing her shoulder and drawing lazy circles over Cat's abdomen with her hand. When Cat finally opened her eyes, Kara was watching her. Kara loved to look at Cat's face when they made love. She studied every detail, every expression. Cat tugged on her arm and pulled Kara back on top of her, kissing her roughly at first then, after a moment, tenderly. Her hands found their way to Kara's face and when she eventually stopped kissing her, she looked in Kara's eyes. Kara gave her a small and loving smile. Cat smiled back, "What?"

Kara's smile grew bigger, "I just love you." Cat pulled her down and kissed her again, softly and slowly. Sometimes she couldn't believe Kara was with her. She and Cat were such opposites. Kara was the water that cooled her fire. She was compassion and Cat was just passion. She was the brains and Kara was the brawn, except that she was the brains too. Sweet and salty. But she was a better person when she was with Kara. 

When they looked at each other again, Cat's smile grew sly. Supergirl or not, it's was Cat's turn to have her way. She pushed against Kara's shoulders and flipped their positions easily. Kara laughed, "You know I let you do that, right?" 

"You like when I do that," Cat said quietly. She was on her knees, straddling Kara's hips. She leaned down to place kisses from Kara's neck to her stomach and back up. Slow kisses. She was in no rush, but she knew that Kara was. Cat liked to be in control at the office and the bedroom was no different. And Kara had given up trying to control an uncontrollable force like Cat Grant a long time ago. Cat put a hand over one of Kara's breasts, kneeding it expertly while her tongue played with the nipple of the other. Kara's pulse was quickening. She switched sides and Kara's breathing became uneven. After a minute she began kissing her way back up, scrapping her teeth across Kara's collarbone. She responded with a sharp inhale and Cat quickly covered her mouth with her own and kissed her passionately and deep. As they kissed, Cat slipped her hand between Kara's legs and pushed lightly on the already stimulated clit. Kara responded immediately, pushing back against the touch. This would not take long, she thought, Kara was so ready for her. Cat sat up, still straddling Kara's hips and began the easy task of working Kara's clit with her masterful fingers. Kara involuntarily dug her fingers into Cat's hips. 

"Ahh," Cat breathed out quietly and caught Kara's wrist with her free hand, not breaking her ministrations with with other hand. Kara understood. 

"Sorry," Kara breathed out, "I'm sorry." Her words were barely discernable, but honest. Dealing with Kara's super strength during sex had taken some getting used to. She had left some bruises on Cat the first couple times. Nothing Cat couldn't handle, of course, and she had become adept at easily letting Kara know when a touch or grip was too much and Kara had learned quickly to adjust. 

Cat kept up her movements. Kara was grinding against her hand. "It's okay, baby." Cat reassured her, "You relax." Cat bent down again to kiss her neck several times. Out of nowhere she changed the rhythm of the movement to slower and harder. Kara was losing it, fast. She wrapped her arms around Cat, tangling a hand in her shorter hair. 

"Catherine," she breathed out almost inaudible. "Don't stop. Please." And Cat didn't. She rode Kara hard until she felt the tremors wrack her body. Kara breathed in and out loudly while her orgasm rushed through her entire body. 

When Kara loosened her grip, Cat slowly sat back on her knees, staring at Kara. God, she was beautiful. She was the only one who ever called her Catherine. And she only said it when they were making love. And Cat loved it. She went by Cat on purpose. It was sharp and bold. Something she needed in her line of work. Catherine was feminine and soft. And she was only that person with Kara. 

Kara's breathing began to steady. She opened her eyes and looked up at Cat, sitting on top of her, naked. Her curls were desheveled and it looked completely hot. This woman had such a power over her. She took Cat's hands. "Come here," she said, pulling the other woman down to lay on top of her. She lightly scratched up and down Cat's back. Cat hummed contentedly in response. Kara was so warm. She could stay like this forever. 

They had been together for a few months now. Secretly. Alex and Carter were the only people that knew they had begun a relationship. Cat insisted they keep things professional at work and Kara was understanding. Cat had a lot more to lose from perceived impropriety than she did. Though the longer they were together the harder it became to be discreet. They were becoming so used to touching and laughing with each other that each one had to make a conscious effort not to at work. Cat knew that it was becoming a strain on Kara but she just wasn't ready to take that next step. She knew much better than Kara the consequences of an office romance, especially between a boss and an employee. They still had things they needed to work out before they went public. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning they arrived separately at CatCo. Kara was already in Cat's office, at the ready, when Cat stepped off her private elevator. Cat came into the office and took the latte she was offered. Their fingers touched and lingered for just a moment while the cup switched hands. Cat smiled her affectionate, small smile at Kara. "Hi," she said quietly. 

"Hey," Kara said back, just as softly. They stood for a moment, staring at each other, smiling like teenagers. 

Cat was the one to snap them out of it. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Right." Kara busied herself flipping through the pages of the portfolio planner and laying Cat's day out for her. She would be trapped behind the closed doors of her office for the entire morning. Then a working lunch and a staff meeting after. But after that, she would be going over edits and layouts in the office. And that was a task in which she very much enjoyed Kara's input and company. 

Later that evening, after staring at the pages, making notes and changes, sending them back to editing and getting new drafts and layouts for over four hours, they were both exhausted. "Want me to order us something to eat?" Kara asked. 

Cat rubbed her temples. "That would be good, darling. Thank you." Kara smiled at the term of endearment. Cat stood and walked to the small bar to pour a drink. She filled a glass about a quarter full of amber liquid. She turned back and took a few steps toward Kara, who was ordering something on her phone. 

"Done. It'll be here in a few minutes." She looked up and realized how close Cat was to her. She took in a breath. She took the last couple steps toward Cat, overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. "Cat, I," she paused and brought her hand up to touch Cat's face. Cat immediately pulled back and away from the touch. Her wide eyes darted to the bullpen to see if anyone had noticed. It had mostly cleared out for the evening. No one had seen. She looked back at Kara, sympathetically. 

She sighed. "Kara, I'm sorry. I know this isn't ideal. But we can't right now. Not here." She spoke softly, trying not to hurt Kara's feelings.

"When can we?" Kara asked the question respectfully, not wanting to push Cat too hard. 

Cat shook her head and looked away. "It's not that simple," she spoke calmly. They had yet to really talk about it. " Do you know what people will think when they find out about us? Cat Grant, sleeping with her young, attractive, blond assistant. It's a cliché. And they'll think you're just trying to sleep your way to the top," she stopped. The words sounded harsh, but Kara needed to consider them. "That's not what I want for us. People talking about us behind our backs. You could never get a promotion without people questioning whether you got it on your own merit. The board would come after me for engaging in an inappropriate relationship with an employee. People would think you're foolish to be with someone as cold they all think I am. We would be constantly combating attempts to undermine our relationship by people who think they can hold it over our heads somehow." Cat stopped. Her mind was running wild with many more negative possibilities. 

Kara's jaw was set. Despite the fact that all of Cat's reason were true, she was so tired of sneaking around. "Let them think those things. Cat, I want to be with you. I don't care what people think of us. I can't believe that you, of all the strong people that I know, would let other people's opinions stop you." 

"Oh, baby." She quieted her tone and walked back to the couch to sit. "You know I don't care what people think of me. I can handle any one of these idiots," she gestures toward the bullpen, really indicating everyone in the building. "But I do care what people think of you. You deserve a relationship where you can count on the people around you to be happy for you." 

"The people who are important will be happy. Alex, Carter, Winn, James, Lucy. All those people will only care about us being happy. And do you think I really want a promotion? I love being your assistant. And, really, I don't have time for much more responsibility. Much less explaining my random absences to a new group of people. This is a good arrangement. If we were ever going to put it out there, now is the best time to do it." 

Cat sighed and looked at the floor. She wanted more than anything to do exactly what Kara wanted. But there was still that nagging insecurity that she couldn't shake in the back of her mind. "I'm sorry, Kara. I just can't right now. I need you to be patient. Please." Kara couldn't deny this woman. She came and sat down next to Cat. 

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Cat closed her eyes for a brief moment at Kara's words. Kara was no fool. And she knew Cat well. There had to be something else that Cat wasn't telling her. 

"I just want the best for you," she finally said. 

Kara responded quickly, "And you think you're not it?" She made sure Cat was looking at her before continuing. "You are the best thing that has happened to me since I came here. You will be the best thing that ever happens to me." Cat appreciated the words. She let her hand slip over Kara's and they just watched each other for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in the other's head. The elevator door dinged, indicating their food had arrived. Cat quickly removed her hand and got up to pay for the food. Kara gathered that this meant the conversation was over. 

They ate and continued their work for a couple more hours. When they had come to a good stopping point Cat said she was going to head home. "Come with me?" The question was an invitation, but Kara was still dealing with the disappointment of their short talk earlier. 

"I'm gonna go fly. I haven't done a decent patrol in a few days. Gotta catch the bad guys." Cat gave a small nod. She understood. Kara needed some distance. 

"Be safe."

"Always. I have important things to come back to." She walked up to Cat and kissed her softly on the cheek. Cat closed her eyes. She didn't stop the contact this time. With one last smile, Kara turned and left the office. Cat stood there, a hundred things running through her mind at once. She was going to have to deal with this or she risked losing Kara. She knew that. Kara was the most patient person she knew, but even she had limits. She decided they would talk about it more the next day. 

\------------------------------------------------------

At lunch the following afternoon, Kara was at her desk, catching up on some paper work. Cat was eating on the balcony. Kara's phone buzzed next to her. She unlocked it and saw a text message alert. A smile crossed her face when she saw it was from Cat. "Come sit with me," she read. Kara immediately closed out her work and made her way across Cat's office and to the balcony doors. 

When she walked outside, Cat had finished her meal and was leaning back looking up at the sky. When she saw Kara step out of the doors she smiled and patted the space on the plush, large seat next to her. Kara came and sat next to her, close. Cat intertwined their fingers and lay her head on Kara's shoulder. They were always safe out here. You couldn't really see the balcony from anywhere else in the building and Kara's super hearing would alert them if someone was coming to find Cat. 

They just sat like that for while. Quietly enjoying each other's company. Kara was stroking the back of Cat's hand with her thumb. After some time Cat said, "Come over tonight. Carter is still at his father's. We'll have time to talk about this." She waved toward the office. "Let's," she paused and sighed, "let's figure it all out." She shifted to look at Kara. "I want us to be happy. I want us to have a real chance. But I want us to be smart too." 

Kara nodded. She could agree to that. "So you want me to come over for the entire night?" She had a playful look. She was met with Cat's also playful smile. Her response was to lean forward and kiss Kara lightly on the lips. 

"The entire night." She kissed her again quickly. "But right now we have work to do." She got up and started to go back inside, stopping at the door when Kara didn't follow. 

"That was like a twenty minute lunch!" Kara exclaimed. 

Cat put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Chop, chop. The faster we finish, the faster we're out of here." Kara reconsidered. Yes, perfect logic. She gave a nod and followed Cat back inside. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Later that night they both walked in front door of Cat's place tired from the day. Kara had ridden home in Cat's car. She wasn't a fan of cars. They felt tiny and made her claustrophobic. But there were days she would endure it to spend more time with Cat. They were both sure that her driver suspected their relationship. But, really, he was probably the employee that knew Cat best, other than Kara. He saw her at her easiest when she was tired and had her defenses down at the end of the day. Cat was much nicer to him than anyone in the office. If he did suspect, he was keeping it to himself. 

As soon as Cat closed the door behind her, Kara surprised her by pinning her to it with her super speed. It caught Cat completely off guard and made her laugh. The sound filled the house and revived their tired minds. Kara was smiling back her and began to kiss her mouth, slowly at first. The pace began to pick up as they wrapped their arms around each other, needing to be close. Kara's fingers were tangling in Cat's hair. She loved those curls. Cat's hands were roaming under Kara's shirt. Her skin was so soft and warm. Their kisses were deepening. Teeth scraping, tongues dancing. Cat loved this. She brought her hands up to Kara's shoulders and quickly flipped their positions, pushing Kara's back into the door. Now it was Kara who was caught off guard. "You know I let you do that."

Cat's predatory grin came out. "You like it when I do that." She reached up and gripped the back of Kara's head, pulling her down for a rough kiss. Cat was pushing against her like she couldn't get close enough to her. Kara's head was beginning to swim at the contact. She began pulling at Cat's clothing, dipping her head down to kiss and suck at her lover's neck. Cat let out a groan and then breathed in quickly. This was glorious. As Kara pulled her blouse out of her slacks, Cat was trying to remember why they were here together. Wait. They were supposed to be talking about - something. Her head was getting foggy with lust. She brought one of her hands around to rub over one of Kara's breasts through her bra. Kara inhaled at the touch. 

"Cat… Cath," she breathed out. 

"Mmmm." Cat cut her off with a kiss. She pulled back, breathing hard. There it was. If they didn't stop now, they certainly weren't going to. And this talk needed to happen. "Wait. Wait, wait." She let out a small, airy laugh. "We came here to have a conversation."

"We can talk later." Kara was pushing her back toward the couch in the living room. She was smiling an adorable smile. At some point, her glasses had ended up on the table by the front door. Cat had tugged her hair down from its bun. She was gorgeous. All a mess, smiling at Cat. 

She allowed herself to be led into the other room but when Kara gently sat her on the couch she put her hands on Kara's face and made her look at her. "Kara, we have to talk about work." 

Kara sighed deeply. She was on her knees on the couch beside Cat. She put her forehead down on Cat's shoulder and willed her body to calm down. Cat was right. The sex was amazing when it happened, but it wouldn't sustain them through the potential turmoil of coming out with their relationship. For that, they needed to be on the same page of understanding with one another. They had to agree on how to handle things before they happened. 

Kara picked her head back up and looked at Cat with so much love. She ran her fingers down her jaw line and kissed her tenderly. She was forcing her mind to switch gears. Then she sat back and asked, "Why is the idea of people knowing about us so hard for you?" It was as good a place to start as any. 

Cat thought carefully. She wanted to be honest. They were still holding hands. Cat needed the contact with Kara if she was going to be able to get this out. "It's the idea of people treating us differently than they would another couple. The idea that somehow because of our working relationship, boss, employee, people will look down on one or both of us. That's not fair to you. People have always looked down on me. I am tough and brash and those aren't always qualities people appreciate in a woman. I can handle that. But you shouldn't have to."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not a child, Cat. I can handle it. If it means being with you in front of the world, I can handle it. What I can’t handle is you acting like we are some kind of dirty secret." The words stung Cat and when she saw Cat look at the floor, she immediately wished she could take them back. "I'm sorry," she leaned toward the other woman, "that didn't come out right. It's just hard to do every day. Wanting to tell you something or touch you and you cut it off every time. It makes me feel like you don't want it at all. Like you don't want me sometimes." 

Cat suddenly thought Kara had the right idea when they had first come through the door. She wished she could pick up where they left off before they sat down. She stood and walked across the living room toward the mantel. There was a picture of the three of them sitting on it. Her, Carter, and Kara. Her family. 

"Kara, I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted anything. You and me, and Carter, together. It's everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You," she paused, “you got under my skin." Kara was up and walking to stand in front of Cat. She knew these kinds of things weren't easy for her to say. She took Cat's hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. Cat smiled at her. "My sunny Danvers. I love you. You make everything better." She let her head drop against Kara's chest. 

"I feel the same way. The same way. Cat, I never thought I would feel like this about someone. I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep thinking about you. I think about you when I'm with you. I can't stop." Her smile brightened, the faded again. "I don't understand what the problem is."

Cat sighed and started fidgeting. She was nervous. She let go of Kara's hand and walked passed her, away from those piercing eyes. She had to tell Kara how she really felt. Insecure was not something Cat did well. She hated showing weakness, even to Kara. She had to maintain control. Kara's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Just tell me. Please."

Cat shut her eyes tight. She opened them, then turned to face Kara. She spoke so quietly. "Kara, you are so young." She stopped right there. Tears started stinging her eyes so that she had to focus to keep them from spilling over. She turned away again. 

"You think I'm going to leave you. Don't you?" Kara couldn't believe it. But she understood. There was an age gap between them. It was significant, considering Kara was only twenty five. She hadn't even thought about it. She knew Cat was older than her, but it had never played into her feelings for Cat. Cat was powerful and beautiful and smart and witty. Those things weren't going to change. 

She moved once again to stand in front of Cat. The unshed tears had dried and Cat's mask of control was back in place. "Look at me." It was a request, not an order and Cat turned her head to look at her. Her eyes were threatening to tear up again. "Yes, I am young. But I have been through more than most people will go through in a life time. That has to count for something. And you're not that much older than me. And you forget my pod was in the Phantom zone for years and years before I came here. Really, we're pretty much the same age." 

Cat raised an eye brow and cocked her head to the side. She had forgotten about that. Kara watched it sink in and saw Cat's expression change so she kept going. 

"No, I've never been in love, before you. Not really. And, no, I don't have as much experience at relationships as you do. And, no, I'm not the head of a multi billion dollar media conglomerate. The pressure is different for you than it is for me. But, Cat, I love you. I want this.” She walked back to the photo of the three of them and spoke aloud the words that Cat had thought a moment ago. "You are my family." 

Cat still wasn't convinced. She opened her mouth to speak, then quickly closed it again. It was a difficult topic for her to dwell on. But she realized she needed reassurance from Kara so she pressed on. "But you are," she waved toward Kara in a circular motion, "and I'm just," she cut off, shaking her head.

"Whoa." A huge smile spread across Kara's face. "Do you not know how incredibly hot you are? You have got to be kidding me. Cat, have you looked in a mirror? You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. All this started for me the first moment I ever saw you. You are gorgeous." She could have kept going but didn't want to be top over the top. 

A shy smile started to make its way onto Cat's face. She didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't want to reduce herself to fishing for compliments, but she loved hearing the words from Kara. As if reading her mind, Kara began slowly walking toward her and said, "I'm going to start telling you all the time. Cat Grant, you are the most beautiful, sexy, crazy hot woman I've ever seen." When she was in front of Cat, she took her hands and pulled her into a hug. They both wrapped their arms around each other. 

"What if you get bored with me?" Cat asked, not completely sarcastic. 

"Bored?" Kara's eyes widened. "Do you know you?" Cat laughed at that. 

"We still haven't talked about how to handle things at work," Cat reminded her. 

Kara decided they should give themselves a break. "Let's keep taking it slow at the office. I think it will work itself out. As long as we can talk and be open." Cat nodded her agreement. Then she placed a kiss on Kara's neck. Then another. 

"Care to finish what you started at the front door?" Cat smirked at her. Kara was all to eager, kissing her firmly. She intertwined their fingers and led Cat to the bedroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The next day they arrived at work separately, as usual. Kara was about to call Cat as she was several minutes later than usual. She was standing in front of her desk outside the glass doors of the office, waiting. Finally the private elevator dinged. Cat walked out carrying her usual items, plus something different. In one hand she held a beautiful, simple red rose. As she walked toward the office her eyes darted around until they settled on Kara. 

She walked up to stand in front her, close. It almost seemed like the rose was the only thing between them. Kara's pulse quickened. What was she doing? Cat had a soft smile on her face. The one reserved for the two people she loved most. She pressed the rose towards Kara's chest. Kara slowly took it and gave her a confused smile. Cat leaned toward her and kissed her gently, tenderly on the lips. In front of everyone. Who had stopped their work. And was staring. 

Cat acted like they were the only two people in the room. "Dinner tonight, when we're done here?" Kara was dumbfounded. She stared for long seconds. Cat was inwardly laughing at the woman's adorable awkwardness. 

Kara found her voice, "Uh, dinner. Yes. Yes, I would love that." She was almost whispering. She was still sure no one was supposed to be witnessing this conversation. "Um, did you want to, uh, get started?" She was starting to smile. She looked down at her rose, thrilled over the gesture. She gave her usual sunny Danvers smile. Cat loved it. Yes, she would love being open with Kara in this place. 

"Yes, but first come help me write an open memo to the entire staff." Her swagger was back as she walked into her office. 

Kara trailed after her, tablet, latte, and rose in hand. "Of course. What kind of memo?" 

"Something to let everyone know that we are together. That we have been together and that we will be together. I decided we should just bite the bullet. Answer the questions before they come. I will take some heat from the board. I don't know if you will ever get a promotion outside of this office." She looked apologetically at Kara, who was beaming. 

"I told you. I love being your assistant. I don't want another job. You and me, every day." Cat smiled at her from behind the desk. 

"Very well. We will deal with the rest as it comes." She sat down to begin writing the memo. 

Kara came around and perched herself on the desk near Cat. "I love you."

Cat looked up at her. She looked energized. The best Kara had seen her in a while. She smiled up at Kara, "I love you, too." 

The rest would work itself out. Nothing else mattered right now. Just Cat. And Kara. Every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Supercat every day!


End file.
